I'll Hurt You Next
I'll Hurt You Next is the ninth episode of the fourth season of and the thirty ninth episode of the series overall. Summary TAKING THE POWER BACK — As Graysin, Jeffery and Cole work to clean up the city, an uprising of purist vampires leads the supernatural factions into a deadly showdown. Elizabeth's attempt to bring her family back together leaves her struggling with the consequences. Finally, Christopher makes a life-changing decision. Jake and Nick also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast * Chris Wood as Jacob/Christopher Chamberlain * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain * Izabela Vidovic as Elizabeth Chamberlain * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Chamberlain Guest Starring * Melissa Benoist as Genesis Reed Recurring Cast * Joseph Morgan as Nicholas Chamberlain * Darri Ingolfsson as Maverick Deveraux Co Starring * David Shae as Man Multimedia Images |-|Screencaps= |-|BTS= I'll_Hurt_You_Next_Synopsis.jpg Soundtrack Quotes |-|Trailer= :Nick: Good morning. Obviously there's a lot to discuss. :Elizabeth: I can't think, I can't sleep. I'm not ready to forgive him. :Elizabeth: I hate you! :Nick: I hate me too. |-|Promo= :Nick: Good morning. Obviously there's a lot to discuss. :Elizabeth: I can't think, I can't sleep. I'm not ready to forgive him. :Elizabeth: I hate you! :Nick: I hate me too. |-|Inside Clip= :Nick: "Dark days." :Maverick: "Couldn't agree more." :Nick: "Good morning." :Jake: "He wasn't himself, Elizabeth." :Elizabeth: "I don't care." :Maverick: "You're telln' me my girlfriend's dead by voicemail and you can't even return my calls." :Christopher: "It all happened so fast." :Maverick: "What happened? How did she die?" :Maverick: "Because it's killin' me that I don't know what happened." :Christopher: "Maverick, I--''" :'Maverick: "That I wasn't here to save her." :Jeffery: "Party's over. This place could use a little more sunshine." :Cole: "Couldn't agree more." :'''Man: "When the sun goes down, we'll be in the quarter. And, if we see any werewolves, we'll be taking matters into our own hands." |-|Scene= :Elizabeth: "Would you please pass the beignets?" :Christopher: "Of course." :Jacob: "So Hope will be back in a few days. She's just tying up some loose ends overseas." :Elizabeth: "It's gonna be nice to have her here" :Christopher: "It will be good to have all of us under one roof again" :Nick: "Good morning. Obviously there's a lot for us too discuss here. Elizabeth, let me begin by telling you about sorry." :Elizabeth "Thanks for breakfast guys but I have homework to catch up on." :Jake: sighs "That's not normal. She's not normal." :Nick: "She lost her mother, Jacob. I shouldn't have come down here." :Jake: "At least you can claim amnesia unlike our brother who willingly aided a child in ruining her life." :Christopher: "Elizabeth is not a child." :Jake: "Did you even consider what adsorbing all that magic could do to her?" :Christopher: "And what choice did I have?" :Jake: "Deny her. Defy her. We had a plan to keep the dark magic away from her." :Christopher: "A plan that wasn't working." :Jake: "Yes. Well thanks to you, the magic has her now. So if my daughter should be harmed in any way shape or form, I will hold you personally responsible." See Also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season Four Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide